fictional_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Ender Dragon vs Charizard
Description Today we have Two Dragons Who Use Fire! In one corner we have the Famous Fire Pokémon! The one the Only Charizard! In our other corner we Have the final Boss of Minecraft! The Dragon Of The End! The one the only Ender Dragon! Who Will Win this Fictional Fight? Will Charizard burn Ender Dragon’s chances of winning away? Or will The Ender Dragon show Charizard his end? Today we find out in the ring of Fictional Fighters! Intro Cupbrawler: Two Fictional Fighters Enter Our Ring! ''' Virus: '''But Only One Leaves! This Is Fictional Fighters! [Player One Choses The Ender Dragon] [Player Two Selects Charizard] Fight Data.... Downloaded Fully Fight Pre-Fight ((Location Plains)) Charizard was flying through the air as the sun glew brightly the wind blowing on the trees. The water making a peaceful noise. Charizard then landed on top of a mountain looking down upon its land. The Water Pokemon spraying each other in a playful manner. The flying Pokémon soaring through the air letting the wind blow in their wings. Plant Pokémon were running around playing with water Pokemon. The fire type Pokémon were making a camp fire to roast their berries. Charizard smiles but leaps Off The mountain and flaps it wings at the last second flying above the ground making the grass flowing fast. Charizard then flew and saw a mountain. He then flew upwards and saw a hole in it. He looked down and jumped in flying into it. He kept falling seeing skeletons, fossils, fossils of eyes, Charizard then saw one sign that says “Beware Of E-“ It was to fast and he landed onto the ground. He then saw a cave he walked through the caves entrance where he saw an Ender Portal. He looked at it and decided to jump into the portal leaving a purple aura floating into the air. ((Location The End)) Charizard crashes into a floating Island endermen Walking around. Charizard roared at them all a massive thing of fire coming from his mouth the Endermen stare with confusion as a shadow from a top of a tower looks down at the fire Pokémon who was staring back. The shadow roars and flies into the air leaving only a barley visible shadow into the air. The figure than flew back down and lands in front of Charizard it was the Ender Dragon. Both roared at each other the Endermen just stared weirdly at them. They all teleport onto the top of the towers and began cheering for them to fight. Charizard sharpens his claws and his tail is glowing bright with fire, as the Ender Dragon roars and breathes Ender Fire into the air. They both then charge at each other ready to tear the other apart. FIGHT!!! Fight The Ender Dragon smashes into Charizard and it’s bigger size means it launched Charizard far back. Charizard flew back and used slash slashing Ender Dragons Face. The Ender Dragon shouts in pain but used his tail to slam it into Charizard‘s body launching him into the town, shaking the tower making Ender Men fly off some into the void and others onto the ground. Ender Dragon then slams his tail into Charizard a few times before Charizard swiftly used Flamethrower to attack Ender Dragon making him roar in agonizing pain before he used his end fire to collide both beams of fire making a massive explosion in the middle. However Ender Dragon swiftly flew more near Charizard making the beam get closer to each other but both stopped in exhaustion. The Ender Dragon got up quickly and bites into the wing of Charizard who bit into Ender Dragon as well. K.O!! Aftermath Results was Category:What-If Fictional Fights Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Nintendo vs Microsoft Themed Fights Category:Video Games Only Themed Fights Category:Beast Themed Fights Category:Dragon Themed Fights